


The Clubhouse

by Alice_h



Series: A Place of Our Own [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children of Characters, F/F, charity - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: It's launch day for Catra and Glimmer's charity venture - for Adora, however, it's a difficult day with her daughter
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: A Place of Our Own [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511849
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53





	1. Launch Event

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thanks to jid123 for the Hallowe'en idea which I know I chopped a huge amount out of - but the next chapter will also make good use of the setting.

“Nervous?” Glimmer tapped a pensive Catra on the shoulder, who was looking out into the busy hall full of people who had showed up for their charity launch event.

“Why did you invite so many people?”

“Got to make sure everyone knows about it. Besides, if you’re scared, just imagine everyone in their underwear or something. I’m going to imagine everyone in that suit you’re wearing because damn…”

Catra wasn’t focused on what she was saying, “What?”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you in a suit before. But now I have, I think we should just leave Adora and Bow and run away together.”

“You…? What the hell, Glimmer?” she turned around, unable to stop herself mirroring the grin on the woman’s face when she noticed it.

“There we go, that’s the smile I wanted. Got you to relax a bit, didn’t it?”

Catra bit her lip. Today was one of the most important days of her life; the charity that she’d worked hard to set up was about to launch to the public, and she was a few minutes away from giving a speech to explain what they were going to do. It had taken her years to get to this point – from the day she’d come up with the idea, to the studying she had undertaken to become qualified to work with young people, to the search for and refurbishing of a place they could use, it had been a long journey. She was glad to have had Glimmer to help her on the way and knew that what they were doing was worthwhile.

“Also, isn’t it a bit weird to launch on Hallowe’en? Doesn’t that give us bad luck or something?”

“What, you think they’re all going to turn into zombies and devour you when you start speaking?”

Catra threw her arms up in incredulity, “Well I _wasn’t_ until you said that!”

“Oh you…” she chuckled, “Anyway, I’m about to go out. Wish me luck!”

“Good luck,” she patted Glimmer on the shoulder as the young woman marched out onto the small podium and loudly cleared her throat to attract the attention of the thirty or forty people who had shown up. She’d used all her contacts to assemble local politicians, other charity heads, staff from local schools – anyone she could think of who might be interested and, more importantly, tell others about the work they did.

“Welcome everybody,” she began, “When one of my closest friends came to me four years ago and said ‘I want to help people have a better start in life than I did’, it only took me a split second to tell her that I would love to get on board. As you all know, my mother was one of the kindest, most generous people, which is why I started the Lady Bright Moon foundation to give financial help to causes close to mine and my mother’s hearts. Giving young people a future free of crime and addiction is one such cause.

“Now I’m sure no-one here would admit to reading the gutter press, but I’ll address the elephant in the room – yes, I had my own struggles with addiction. That made me even more determined to make this new charity a success, because I know more than most the problems it can cause. Addiction and dependence, whether alcohol, drugs or something else, can bring people’s lives to a stop that is so often difficult to get away from. I’m one of the lucky ones, and I want to help ensure that there are more people who don’t throw away their future. However, this isn’t about me, and to tell you more, I’d like to introduce the founder and one of my best friends, Catra.”

Glimmer stood aside as a ripple of applause spread through the room. Clutching the pieces of paper on which she’d written the main points of her speech, Catra anxiously stepped up to the microphone. The room looked even fuller from where she was now, and she closed her eyes for a moment to allow herself a little time to breathe and calm down.

“Uh, hi everyone. Thanks for coming, I’m Catra… but she just told you that so…” she cleared her throat, steadying herself to focus on the words she had in front of her, “When I was 18 years old, I was a heroin addict. It consumed my life, my money and my future – but more than that, it took away someone close to me. Her name was Sammie, and she was like a sister to me, but my addiction was more powerful than my bonds to other people, and I ended up being the person who gave her the drugs that killed her. It’s something I will always feel guilty about.

“But I made her a promise. I wanted to live the life she should have had, and she was an incredibly kind, selfless person. I’m sure this charity will barely touch upon doing the amount of good that I know she would have brought to this world, but anything I can do to honour her makes it meaningful to me. I don’t want the young people of this town to make the same mistakes as I did, which is why we’re launching this charity to give them a place to be themselves, without the temptation of drugs. We’ll be opening this hall every evening as somewhere for young people to come, to chat and support each other. There’s the opportunity to be active, to create and give back to the community, or just to kick back and play games or watch TV. But we’re not just a hangout, myself and the team of professionals will be here to provide support with careers, with mental health, with any problem that troubles them.

“I know that it’s a lofty ambition. There are several hundred teenagers in the town alone, but if I can help even one pursue their dreams in a way they never thought possible, it will be more than worth it. So, without any further ado, I would like to welcome you all to Sammie’s Club.”

The room erupted into applause, and Catra glanced over to Glimmer, who gave her a thumbs up of approval. After all the time it had taken to get here, it felt almost unreal that it was finally happening. The Catra of a decade before would have never believed she’d be entertaining the town’s councillors at the launch of her own charity. She even allowed herself to feel a little pride at how she’d overcome the challenges of her past; she just hoped Sammie would be proud of her too.

Glimmer had invested a lot of effort and money for the event, hiring out a PA system for their speeches and even creating goodie bags with various items of branded gifts for the attendees to take home with them. A table full of food and drink had been set up in one corner of the hall, which she said would keep their guests around for longer so that they could talk to more of them. The two breezed around the hall, checking in with as many people as they could – hobnobbing, as Catra referred to it frequently. After half an hour of talking to several local dignitaries, she shepherded Glimmer towards the buffet table, eager to finally have the chance to eat. As they picked at some canapés, chatting to the head of another charity, a shrill scream from the doorway heralded the arrival of her daughter.

“Oh, sounds like Amber’s here,” Catra laughed. She and Glimmer excused themselves and made their way through the throng of people to the entrance, where a visibly stressed Adora was trying to detach her daughter from clinging onto her leg.

“I can’t walk when you do that! Get off me, Amber!”

“NO!”

Adora sighed loudly, only calming a little when she saw her fiancée appear from the crowd, “Catra, thank God. I’ve had to deal with her like this all morning while you’ve been out gallivanting with Glimmer and she’s getting on my nerves. Take her.”

Ignoring the jibe about her absence, Catra crouched down and prodded her daughter’s shoulder, “Hey Amber, do you want to come with me and get something to eat?”

“NO!” she screamed in response, gripping harder into her mother’s leg.

“For God’s sake, child, just BEHAVE, will you?!” Adora was close to losing her temper, and Catra could tell. She gave her a knowing smile, trying to show her she acknowledged the tension her fiancée was under, and reassure her that she was going to help relieve it.

“Would you come and help _me_ get some food instead? There’s so many different things so I need an assistant to choose for me,” Glimmer saw the opportunity to help and extended her hand. The young girl turned around, and the expression on her face told them all she was seriously considering it. After a few moments, she ran over and latched onto Glimmer, who picked her up and began to carry her towards the buffet table, exchanging a thankful look with her parents.

Catra brought her fiancée into a quick hug, “You okay?”

“That fucking child! All morning she’s screamed the house down the moment I’m more than two inches from her. I haven’t even been able to pee on my own because she just shrieks and stands in the doorway.”

“She’s probably just a bit grumpy because she’s not been out much this week.”

Her words sent a flash of anger through Adora, “Well I’m sorry I’m a terrible mother who keeps her kid locked up at home! Where have _you_ been exactly, Catra?”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” she spoke soothingly, “I wasn’t having a go at you. I know I’ve been busy recently with all this, but Glimmer’s come to the rescue so you can have a quick break while you’re here. Plus Amber’s going to her friend’s to do some trick-or-treating later, so we can take it easy for a bit tonight.”

Adora nodded, letting her head fall onto the young woman’s shoulder, “Yeah, I guess. I’m sorry for taking it out on you, babe. She’s just been stressing me out since about 7 o’clock this morning.”

“Don’t worry about it, okay? Let’s go fix you some lunch,” she took hold of her fiancée’s hand and led her into the room.

The afternoon went incredibly well for Catra. Between herself and Glimmer, they’d managed to raise awareness of the new charity and by the time they had cleared away after the final guest left, they were full of positivity and hope for the venture. Once the hall was tidy, Glimmer said her farewells, and they all departed, eager to get home and sit down.

As the day crept into evening, a pleasant peace enveloped their home, only the sound of rain against the window audible. Adora was washing up in the kitchen, while a now-much calmer Amber played upstairs in her room. Catra found herself lost in thought, gazing out of the front window at the torrential downpour which was drenching the world outside. She was thankful that the rain had at least held off until after the launch was finished.

“So Spinnerella just called,” Adora joined her in the living room, phone in hand, “It’s chucking it down there too, so she’s going to cancel tonight.”

“Oh no, that’s a shame.”

Adora called her daughter downstairs, who appeared to already be set to go, wearing her prized She-Ra dress-up outfit – which she’d done a decent job of putting on herself -and clutching a plastic pumpkin bucket in her hand, “Bad news, I’m afraid, darling. It’s raining so Evie isn’t going trick-or-treating tonight.”

Amber frowned, “Oh… but we can still go?”

“Baby, it’s raining here too. And there’s nowhere to go. We were going to Evie’s because she lives in the middle of town with lots of houses.”

“But I want to go!”

“It’s pouring with rain, Amber,” she took a deep breath to calm herself, “We can go another night.”

“I WANT TO GO NOW!”

“We’re not going!”

The child responded with a loud scream, throwing the bucket she was holding across the room. It narrowly missed Adora, who became enraged, growling as she tried to keep herself from launching into her own tirade against the youngster. It took a few seconds, punctuated with more screams from her daughter, to push the anger down, before she spoke calmly, addressing her fiancée whilst staring at her daughter, “Catra, I am going upstairs now. I do not want to _see_ or _hear_ that child for the rest of the evening, because I have had ENOUGH of her today.”

Catra silently shook her head and sighed. While she hated seeing Adora stressed like that, it hurt even more to see her and her daughter fall out – all she wanted was for them both to be happy together as she knew they usually were. Although she had to make sure her fiancée was OK, with Amber on the edge of a major tantrum it was going to be her daughter who earned her attention for now. Some quick thinking gave her a clever idea.

“Hey, Amber…” she began coyly, “Do you want to go trick-or-treating?”

“Outside?” the youngster gasped happily.

“Not quite. It’s raining out there, but not inside…” Catra paused to let her daughter’s brain process her implication, “So I’m going to go in my house in the kitchen, and if anyone comes by trick-or-treating, I’m sure I’ll answer the door.”

She winked at her daughter, then hurried into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. It wasn’t long before she heard the sound of a small hand knocking. Catra chuckled to herself, then opened the door wide.

“Trick or treat!” Amber chorused, the biggest grin across her face.

“Oh, it’s She-Ra!” Catra did her best attempt at curtseying, “I think I might have a treat for the Princess of Magic!”

Her daughter gave her a devastating look, “It’s Princess of Power, Mum.”

“I’m so sorry, Princess,” she felt well and truly scolded whilst she pulled a jar of sweets down from a cupboard, then gave a couple to the waiting hero, “Please accept these as an apology.”

“Thank you! Bye bye!”

“Goodbye She-Ra!” she closed the door again, having only a few seconds before it was knocked on again.

“Trick or treat!”

Catra gasped loudly, pointing melodramatically, “It’s… it’s She-Ra, Princess of _Power_! It is an honour to receive you at my humble abode, Princess.”

“What?” Amber looked a little confused, not understanding the words, “Can I have some sweets now?”

The contrast of the flat, matter-of-fact way the youngster spoke and Catra’s theatrical acting made her mother break down in a fit of laughter. She forked over another few sweets from the jar, and said a goodbye that was barely audible through the giggling. Their charade continued several more times, until the point where Catra had no more sweets to give out to her daughter, who seemed to have now completely forgotten about not being able to go out.

Once the evening had settled in, and with Amber bathed and in bed, Catra tentatively peered around the door to her bedroom. Adora was sat up on the bed, watching a soap opera on the small TV they had on top of a chest of drawers.

“Hey Adora,” she said softly, “Feeling a little more relaxed?”

“Yeah, just been one of those days. I’m alright now – I mean, I’m a crap mother and my daughter hates me, but aside from that...”

Catra knelt beside her, pushing her fiancée forward a little so she could gently massage her shoulders, “She doesn’t hate you, that’s just what six-year-olds are like. You’re a wonderful mother, you should have more confidence in yourself, like I do.”

“You really do, don’t you?” Adora glanced over at her, “You’re like the perfect girlfriend.”

“And soon I’ll be the perfect wife.”


	2. Break-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alarm call out in the middle of the night proves to be more eventful that Catra and Glimmer could have predicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss the angst? Yeah you did!

“Glimmer, it’s the middle of the night,” Catra croaked, having been woken by her phone, “This better be good.”

_“Yeah, uh, sure it’s nothing to worry about but the alarm has gone off down at the clubhouse. I’ve got to go and check things over, but I don’t want to go alone. Pick you up in 20 minutes?”_

“Ugh, yeah. Fine. I’ll get dressed,” she ended the call, forcibly sitting herself up so she wouldn’t go back to sleep.

Adora stirred next to her, “Hmm?”

“That was Glimmer,” she whispered, gently stroking her girlfriend’s hair, “We have to go and sort the alarm at the clubhouse. I won’t be long.”

“’kay…”

True to her word, just over twenty minutes later, Glimmer pulled up outside. Catra hadn’t bothered to properly get dressed, simply putting a large hoodie over her pajamas, but it was warm enough for her. She had no option but to brave the still-heavy rain and made a dash down the garden path towards the waiting vehicle.

“Ugh, it’s _horrible_ out,” she had been drenched just in the ten-second sprint from the front door to Glimmer’s car. Catra hated the rain with a passion, “Can’t they pick a nicer evening to break in?”

“I’m sure no-one’s broken in. Just a fault or something, or maybe a box fell down and set it off.”

“Better be. If some feral little shit has made me get out of bed at 3am, I’m going to kill them.”

The wind forced torrents of rain at the windscreen as they drove, Glimmer having to slow down to a crawl at times because they could barely see a few yards ahead of them. Despite that, the roads were empty, and they made the journey in a shorter time than it would usually have taken. They could hear the alarm sounding when they were a couple of minutes away, the siren echoing around the desolate streets. Moments later, they pulled up outside the clubhouse, both their hearts sinking upon seeing the smashed window next to the entrance. While Glimmer parked up, trying to get as close to the front door as she could, Catra ran up and unlocked the building. She pressed her keyfob against the alarm panel to silence it, waiting for the other girl to join her before she made her way further into the building.

She’d barely taken two steps before a hand gripped her arm and gently pulled her back, “What if they’re still inside?”

“Not scared are you, Glim?”

“No… No, not at all,” she scoffed, “I’m just, y’know, cautious.”

Catra couldn’t stop a smirk from lighting up her face, “Is it because it’s Hallowe’en? Maybe a ghost broke in… wooooo!”

She received an elbow in the stomach from a slightly annoyed Glimmer, who ordered her to put the lights on. Catra felt around for the switches on the wall, pressing them down together once she located them.

“Ah… Glimmer, the lights aren’t working.”

The other young woman rolled her eyes, “Yeah, nice try Catra. Stop pissing around.”

“No, really,” she flicked the switch several times to prove it, “They must have broken the electrics or something.”

“How is that possible?”

Catra shrugged, “I dunno, I’m not an electrician. Anyway, I’ve got my phone, we can use that.”

The torch function on her mobile was not particularly bright, but it did well enough to allow them to see where they were going. Glimmer used hers to get a little more light, illuminating the shocking scene that awaited them. The main hall had been trashed – broken chairs littered much of the floor along with ripped-up carpet tiles, and the freshly-painted walls had been daubed with graffiti. The lights that had been installed on the walls had been completely smashed, and a couple had even been ripped free of their mountings.

“Oh fuck, no…” Catra almost cried as she surveyed the damage, “OK, right. I’m gonna go check the office, you look in the lounge.”

“I should probably come with you,” Glimmer clutched her arm, needing the comfort of the touch more than anything.

“Still scared the ghost is going to get you?”

“I…. no… shut up.”

“Fine,” Catra shrugged, moving towards the room at the opposite end of the hall with Glimmer in tow. The lock had been forced, and the door left ajar. She pushed it fully open, hitting something on the other side which clattered to the floor with a loud thump.

“Jesus! Fuck! What was that?!” a frightened Glimmer practically jumped on top of her, arms gripping around Catra’s waist in fear.

“Something fell down. Shit, Glim, jumpy much?”

She couldn’t keep the pretence up, “Yes! Yes, I am, Catra! I am fucking terrified of being alone in a dark building in the middle of the fucking night. Is that so weird?”

“What’s weird is that you’re still hugging me. I’ve had shorter cuddles in bed with Adora.”

Glimmer released her arms, slightly embarrassed. She mumbled an apology, and freed Catra to move further into the office. The room had not gone untouched, with smashed picture frames and overturned filing cabinets. But what gave them most disappointment was the PC that had previously been on the desk, now vanished.

“No, no, no…” Catra leant against the door, lightly banging her head against it, “They’ve taken the computer.”

“Shit.”

“Why does it always happen to me? I think I’m finally going to do something decent with my life and it bites me in the fucking ass. Why did I think this was a good idea? I was always going to make a mess of it, like everything I do,” Catra sank to the floor, burying her head in her hands, and started to cry.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Glimmer sat next to her, putting an arm round her friend, “It’s just stuff, we can fix it, we can buy new equipment. You’re not making a mess of anything.”

“No, I am. It was stupid of me to think I could actually change anything with this place… all its done is make Adora hate me because I’m not around to help.”

“Adora doesn’t hate you. I know you’ve been busy here, but we’ve done the hard part now and you’ll be able to spend more time at home again. You’re doing great, Catra, truly you are.”

Catra slid her head out of her hands to look up at her. How Glimmer had managed to keep her calm and reassured while they had been setting up the charity mystified her. In the years they’d been planning and preparing, Catra had gone to her with doubt after doubt, but each time her friend’s calm and logical reasoning had put her mind at rest. It seemed like a stark contrast to Adora who seemed be permanently stressed these days. Catra sometimes felt like she was walking on eggshells around her – that one wrong word and her fiancée would simply shut her out. She’d always listen to Adora’s worries, but recently it was beginning to seem like that wasn’t reciprocated.

“Thanks, Glim. You always know what to say.”

Glimmer gave a warm smile and rested her head against Catra’s, “Guess I’m just awesome like that.”

“Yeah, you are,” she lifted away, turning her friend’s head towards her own. It felt like she was on autopilot, not having any conscious intention of her actions until she was doing them.

“Catra? What are you…?” her sentence was cut off by Catra’s lips tenderly caressing her own. Glimmer’s brain fired into action – the tension finally breaking, the knowledge that what she was doing was forbidden, the thoughts of what could happen. She pulled the other girl closer towards her, pressing their bodies together.

As though she had delayed processing what she had just done, Catra jerked back, her eyes wide in surprise, “Shit, Glim… I’m so sorry, I…”

A solitary finger stroked under her chin as her friend shushed her, “Nothing to be sorry for.”

“No, I shouldn’t have… we shouldn’t… I’m…”

“Who’s going to find out?” Glimmer kissed her again, one hand tentatively exploring the forbidden land of the young woman’s body. She found the waistband of Catra’s pajamas, tugging gently at first and then exposing more when she felt no resistance from the girl, “Because it seems like we’re the only ones here. We could do anything, and no-one would ever know…”

* * *

The light of the morning brought with it a pair of burly glaziers who boarded up the broken windows, allowing Catra and Glimmer to secure the building again and finally leave. They drove back in near silence, the atmosphere in the car thick with guilt as both women thought about what had happened. Once they had come to a halt outside Catra’s house, they knew that they couldn’t ignore it any longer.

“Catra, about last night…” Glimmer began, trailing off when she couldn't put her feelings into words.

“Don’t.”

“No, I need to. _Please_ don’t say anything. If Bow found out, it would break his heart. I love him, please, I _cannot_ lose him.”

The other girl looked over at her with disdain, “What, you think I’ll walk in and be like ‘Good morning Adora, I love you, I can’t wait to marry you, oh and also, I just fucked your best friend. What’s for breakfast’?”

“Please Catra…” the phrasing only made her feel guiltier. She searched for excuses, “It was a stupid mistake we both made – we… we were both scared and the break-in had worried us and-”

“I get it, Glimmer!” Catra raised her voice angrily, “We both just need to forget it ever happened. You’ve got Bow, I’ve got Adora and I’m not throwing that away for the likes of _you._ ”

She released the car door and climbed out, not waiting for any response or even looking back as Glimmer drove off. Catra trudged up the path to the front door, which opened before she could reach for her keys. Her fiancée and daughter were about to leave, both wrapped up in warm winter coats.

“Ah, you’re back!” Adora smiled, “Amber and I are just off into town – thought we could both do with getting out.”

“Okay,” she mumbled, her sombre mood not going unnoticed.

“You alright, babe? What happened with you and Glimmer last night?”

Catra froze, her heart jumping – was it written on her face that something happened between them? Had Glimmer already told her? And if so, why was Adora not angry? She was smiling, why would she-

“Hello, Earth to Catra? You said there was an alarm or something?”

She calmed almost instantly, realising her fear had been unjustified, “Sorry, yeah. The clubhouse got broken into, but we’re sorting it.”

“Oh sweetie… Well, we’ll let you get some rest, you must be tired. Say ‘goodbye mummy Catra’, Amber.”

The child gazed up at her with a sweet smile, “Bye mummy Catra!”

She watched as the two of them headed out to Adora’s car and drove off, unable to stop herself smiling at Amber's excitement for their trip out. Shutting the door behind her, Catra silently made her way into the kitchen to make a coffee, her memories of the night building and filling her with shame. As she waited for the kettle to boil, her attention was captured by the picture hung on the wall – a family photo from a year or so ago. Adora, Amber and herself had been to a theme park, and they’d asked a passer-by to snap a photo of them all together, and the resulting image captured the joy of the day perfectly. Both herself and Adora were genuinely happy, while her daughter’s expression seemed full of the intense awe that you only saw in children. It was one of their happiest memories together, and yet now…

“FUCK!” Catra yelled, punching out in anger. The glass splintered and fell to the floor, followed by the rest of the frame, “FUCK!”

She stared at the broken picture, instantly filled with regret, and ran her hands through her hair. She’d always done that to help her relax, right from an early age. It was calming, as though someone who loved her was stroking her head, a sensation she needed at a time when it felt like no-one _did_ love her. But it couldn’t touch the guilt she was feeling now – it had sent her anxiety through the roof. Her mind was running a million miles an hour, her legs trembled, and her heart rate soared. Catra knew this was her body preparing to go into a panic attack, and she tried to stave it off by breathing deeply while she made her way to the cupboard in the far corner of the kitchen.

It had been months since she’d last needed one of these tablets. They’d been prescribed to her the year before when her worries over starting the charity had boiled over and she’d had a huge anxiety attack in the centre of town. The doctor had told Catra that she only needed to take one when she felt herself becoming similarly anxious – as she was now – and it would calm her down. She pushed one through the foil, taking a glass from the draining board and filling it with water to wash the pill down. It always took ten minutes or so to kick in, but if she could wait that out, she knew she would feel slightly better.

“Oh, shit,” she whispered to herself, sitting down at the table and letting her head fall forward onto it. How could she have been so stupid? So impulsive? The regrets of what she did, the guilt of not telling Adora, the fears that she could lose everything… they whirled around her head until she felt the medication start to take effect. It quelled the noise in her head, calming the thoughts and dulling her emotions. Combined with the early awakening, it was not long before she found herself laid on her own bed, struggling to keep her eyes open.

As she drifted off, she buried her face in the pillow, which still had the faint scent of her fiancée, “I’m so sorry, Adora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at work after two lovely weeks off tomorrow, which means updates will be a little less frequent than previously (I think I've been averaging a new chapter every couple of days recently), but they're still coming.
> 
> In the next part: There's a purple-haired giant nerd on the train home and Glimmer & Bow make a big decision

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Adora, always tempting fate...
> 
> Next time: Glimmer gets scared shitless and Catra does something she might regret.


End file.
